1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving tool, and more particularly to a driving tool having a rotatable coupling device for rotatably connecting or coupling a tool shank or a fastener or a work piece or a driven member to a tool stem and for allowing the tool shank or the fastener or the work piece or the driven member to be selectively secured to the tool stem and or to be rotated or driven by the tool stem or to be selectively tiltable or slantable relative to the tool stem and rotatable by the tool stem.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical driving tools, such as the wrenches or screwdrivers may comprise a tool member or a tool bit or a fastener or a work piece secured to a mandrel and arranged to allow the tool bit or the fastener to be selectively secured to the mandrel and rotated in concert with the mandrel or to be tiltable or slantable relative to the mandrel.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,512 to Habermehl et al. discloses one of the typical replaceable bit screwdriver assemblies comprising a tool bit secured to a mandrel and arranged to allow the tool bit to be selectively secured to the mandrel and rotated in concert with the mandrel or to be tiltable relative to the mandrel. However, an additional lever tool is required to be engaged into the mandrel to selectively disengage the tool bit from the mandrel, such that the screwdriver assembly may not be easily operated by the users.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,606 to Hodson discloses another typical polygonal ball drive systems for earth auger and also comprising an earth auger selectively coupled or attached to a drive member with a number of balls. However, the earth auger may not be selectively and solidly coupled or attached to the drive member to allow the earth auger to be rotated in concert with or to be rotated or driven by the drive member.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional driving tools.